The Blind Side
by Twisted Lollypop
Summary: Sam has a nasty encounter with a child-eating demon. Will it change the relationship between him and Dean? Sam/Dean SLASH First fic, sorry for slow updating
1. prologue

**_Disclaimer_: Sadly I own nothing from WB ..if I did. Sammy would be mai slave**

**Please r&r If you like it I will post the next bit**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It was supposed to be a quick and easy gig. Just get in kill the damn demon and get out. But it wasn't what we thought it was. And it wasn't as quick as it should have been. And now. Sam was...It was all my fault.

We had been on the hunt for only three days. Sam had got some good research done and found out our demon was a baby killer. Not much for an imaginative name. But that didn't matter.

There it was, Staring down my 45. It's eyes as blue as ice. It had been squatting in an abandon shopping mall. But it's time was spent.

Sam came through the door, Gun in hand. "Dean, Why haven't you killed it?" He said slowly edging to my side. 'No, no go now Sammy, He..it-' I thought furiously, The demon had control over me. I couldn't warn Sam.

"Dean?" He said a bit lauder,

The demon turned it's gaze towards Sam. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion, It's hold on me broke, and Sam screamed, I saw him fall to him knees out of the corner of my eye, I pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet penetrated the demons heart. The second before it turned to dust, it's eyes changed From icy blue to moss green. I ignored it seeing as my job was done. I ran to Sammy's aid.

"Sam...Sam are you alright?" I asked hurriedly. Sam looked around confused, his nose scrunched up slightly.

"Dean..I...I can't see!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**I know it was really short, But I promise the next one will be a full chapter. **


	2. Mysterious Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_**: I own nothing :( But I wanna**

**I know this is still kinda short, and I apologize for the last one I misspelled "Louder" Thanks for pointing that out **

**I hope I can update asap**

_Four months later_

"Dean get your ass up we have to go!" yelled Sam almost tripping over his duffel. He let his hand drag against the walls as he found his way to the unfamiliar bathroom. The strong sent of mint hit is nostrils at full blast. "Damn it dean just once I wish you would close the toothpaste lid" He muttered to himself. Dean staggered into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." He said groggily whipping the sleep from his eyes. "Now get out! I need a shower. and while your at it superman make me some breakfast" He said closing the door on Sam as he was piratically pushed out the room.

"Stop calling me that." Sam yelled through the door after Dean.

Ever since Sam lost his eyesight, his other senses increased, But not like any other normal persons would ether. He could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Dean had started calling him 'Superman' in reference to his superhuman ability's. And usual it annoyed Sam.

Dean gazed intently down the highway while listing to Led Zeplin's Kashmere.

"Oh, ooh yes, I been blind, Mama, mama, ain't no denyin', no denyin" Dean sang along to the familiar lyrics as Sam tapped away on the laptop.

"Four children dead, and no witnesses. The police say-" The sound of the computers voice was drowned out by Deans music. Angrily Sam pushed the 'Stop button' on the stereo. "Dean! I'm trying to find this thing. and I can't very well read it now can I?" Sam's gaze was directed out the window. It unnerved Dean how Sam never looked at him, Or rather, couldn't look at him.

"Police say the culprit is a skilled man, they are looking for a possible 6 feet tall, wearing a long trench coat, and red bowler hat" The report was cut out by Sam

"well thats a whole lot of nothing."

"I donno, I've seen a lot of tall guys wearing bowler hats. Maybe they saw your bad fashion sense and posted you up" Joked Dean. Sam glared in his direction, his icy blue eyes full of anger.

"this isn't funny Dean! We need to find this thing before it go's back into hibernation. It's the only way I can get my sight back" Sam closed the lap top and put it away.

"well we have another week" Said Dean reassuringly "If we haven't found the thing by then...then I'll take you to some doctor ...They can replace your eyes. Technology has stepped up quite a bit" Dean turned his music up a bit, but not to loud.

"Dean, you and I both know that this isn't a medical thing. That demon took my eyes. the only way to get them back is to kill it's mother. We know it's here, we just-"

" 'Don't know where'. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Now can we stop at a restraint and by some food already?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stuffed another fork full of potatoes and meat into his mouth while Sam sat there picking at his food. He felt uncomfortable. He knew people were starring at him. He didn't like being a spectical. He forked a small bit of pork chop into him mouth, he chewed slowly then swallowed.

"Dean, can we go now. I think I may have found out a way to pin point the demons location and I need your help with it." Sam said quickly as he put his for k back down.

"You barely touched your food. arnt you hungry?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"No I'm fine"

"Okay, well go just give a sec, I need to pay." Sam heard Dean call over the waitress, and rummaging through his wallet to find his credit card. Sam also heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He turned towards the sound and heard foot steps. They were getting closer.

"Dean gun!" Sam said frantically. He jumped over the table and pushed Dean onto the floor just as the shot was fired.

Dean watched as it flew into the waitresses shoulder. She fell to the floor with a shreak.

"Jesus Christ Sammy!" Dean said standing up, He instantly turned to the person who shot at them.

He was tall, taller then Sam, he wore a long gray trench coat, and a red bowler hat. The hat was low enough to hit it's face. It quickly turned around and ran out of the restraint.

Dean turned to the woman who was shot, Her co-workers were helping her, one was dilling 911. He help Sam up. "we need to get out of here" he said.

Back in the impala Sam was getting antsy. "dean what was it, who shot her?" he asked worried

"I'm not sure...I think it was the demon." He said angrily.

"But why would a demon need a gun?"

"Thats what I want to know"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Yeah yeah SUCKISH ..Or at lest I think it was suckish **

**I'm gonna be kinda busy this week but I'll try to post the next chap **


End file.
